


Scarlet Sacrifice

by Emilx311



Series: Captured Verse [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captured Crimson verse, Don't copy to another site, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2019, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilx311/pseuds/Emilx311
Summary: The Uchiha clan were well known for taking those with red-eyes to be their "brides", by force if they had to. Senju Tobirama had managed to avoid detection so far, but for the sake of his brother and his clan he willingly committed himself to the lion's den.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MadaTobi week day 4 both prompts: Marriage of convenience and Any Alternate Universe. This is set in the same world as my fic Captured Crimson, except Tobirama was never found by the Uchiha and Indra does not exist (as this is for MadaTobi week).

Hashirama was pouting again. There had been another battle with the Uchiha that morning, and Uchiha Madara had once again refused Hashirama’s offers of peace. Hashirama had thought that once their fathers died and they became the heads of their clans they would be able to change things like they had dreamed of as children. But, Madara kept refusing! Hashirama reached out, Madara refused, and the senseless fighting continued on just as it always had. Rarely had Hashirama felt so alone, but Madara had always seemed to be the only other person who understood his dream and now even he seemed to have forgotten it. The dead piled up around them and still the Uchiha kept the fight going, kept the little brothers they so wanted to protect at risk on the field.

His brothers didn’t understand why he cared so much about their enemies. Itama and Kawarama were distrustful of the clan, had been since even before his river meetings with Madara. They saw the Uchiha as monsters who did nothing but kill their kin and put those they loved in danger. Deep inside Hashirama couldn’t even blame them for that, not with how close they were to Tobirama and how much the Uchiha ‘s very existence had hampered his brother’s life. Even Hashirama with his desperate wish for peace had to admit that some things could not be allowed to stand. The Uchiha clan’s kidnapping of those with red-eyes was one such thing. He knew, he’d heard, what his father had thought they would do to his brother if they ever found out about Tobirama. Even if everything Madara had said implied that the “blessed”, as the black-haired boy called them, were treated well, but even so they remained prisoners. He’d wanted to ask more, but had never dated to because he refused to be the reason his brother was caught.

“Anija” the brother he was just thinking about greeted him, holding out a fresh cup of Hashirama’s favourite tea. He beamed gratefully at the eldest of his younger brothers, the only spared the horrors of the battlefield. Hidden away from the world because of eyes the colour of rubies, eyes Tobirama hid from everyone whenever he was allowed out on a mission. The world knew of the second Senju son as a sickly, weak child-a burden on his clan. They knew of the figure wrapped in white to hide his eyes as a ghost, an omen of death who nothing could save you from. The reality of both these figures was a boy forced to hide because of a quirk of birth would have his enemies carry him away from all he’d ever known to a life of imprisonment or worse. Itama and Kawarama dreamed of the day Tobirama could openly stand amongst them without fear, as did Hashirama. He just believed that negotiating peace with the Uchiha and convincing them of the wrongness of their actions was the best way to make that happen.

“Is everything alright?” Tobirama asked, settling himself beside his brother.

“Oh, yes. Everything is fine, just…” Hashirama trailed off with a sigh.

“The Uchiha once again refused your offers of peace” Tobirama finished for him. Hashirama nodded sadly, taking a sip of his tea.

“We can’t continue like this” he says finally after a few moments have passed, “our numbers dwindle each year. Though the child hunting is no more, too few of our generation were able to survive to adulthood. Are we to keep killing each other over those generations dead until both clans are no more?” He fears deeply that this will be the case. The twist of his brother’s mouth echoes his at the thought.

“I have” Tobirama pauses, looking uncharacteristically hesitant, “I have a plan that may work to get the Uchiha to agree to negotiations”. Hashirama brightens, and for a single moment all his dreams seemed possible, before his brother continues. “You won’t like it and neither will Itama or Kawarama. I had hoped we would not need to resort to it, but it has been over a year and the Uchiha shows no signs of reconsidering his position”.

“Okay?” Hashirama asks hesitantly, wary of what Tobirama’s plan would entail that all three of them would disapprove.

“The Uchiha is unmarried still” Tobirama starts off with and Hashirama’s gut lurches. “And everyone knows of their clan’s fascination for those with red eyes”. Hashirama is not stupid, he can tell where this is going all too well.

“Tobirama, no” he protests, “I will not dangle you in front of them like a lure!” He wants peace, wants it desperately, but not, never, at the cost of his brothers. Tobirama just gives him a long, serious, and sad look.

“You may not have a choice” he says bluntly. “Things cannot go on like this and time may be running out. My luck will not hold forever. It’s already amazing that I’ve gone undiscovered as long as I have. Every time I go out, I face more and more ambushes as my reputation grows. Someday, probably soon, someone is going to be smart or lucky and get a glimpse of my eyes, and once that happens everything will be over anyway. I won’t be able to leave the compound again, not with the way the Uchiha will follow any rumour of the ghost. I will be a prisoner, captured or no. At least if we do this I will retain some privileges and have the comfort of knowing that my suffering is for a reason, a cause, and not just because of a chance of birth”.

Hashirama swallows down the protests that rise automatically and takes a moment to truly think about what Tobirama is saying. Annoyingly, his brother’s arguments hold weight (as always). It is a minor miracle that Tobirama had gone undiscovered for as long as he has. No one had ever said anything, but most of the clan had seen Tobirama finally convincing their father to let him run a mission as the beginning of the end. No one resented his brother for it, they could all see how it frustrated him to be left behind even as those younger and weaker than him were allowed out to die. But, to the relief and surprise of many, Tobirama had returned from that first mission, and the ones after. Still, they were shinobi and they knew the reality, one bad day and you were dead, or worse, in Tobirama’s case. Being locked away again after having a taste of freedom, it would destroy his brother as surely as death would. A prisoner of their loving walls or a prisoner of the enemy, it would make no difference.

But, married to Madara…married to Madara there was hope. The Uchiha wouldn’t dare to harm or torture the spouse of their clan head. He could have to, at least, accompany Madara to official functions-they wouldn’t be able to lock Tobirama away to be forgotten. And, if Tobirama proved himself they might even allow him out on missions. Even as it damned him, it could save him. Tobirama would still be lost to the Senju, would still belong to the Uchiha, but maybe not as completely. They would be able to see him, be able to watch for signs mistreatment themselves-even if only from a distance. And it gave them a chance, a real chance, for peace. A way to stop all the senseless death. He hated, _hated_, what it would cost him, but Tobirama was also correct that nothing else was working. It was an impossible choice, and he knew that he would never forgive himself for this, but if it works…

“Fine” he whispers finally, feeling as though he was selling his soul. He’d sworn to himself as a child that he would not be the reason the Uchiha got his brother and now he’d just agreed to a plan that would send that same brother straight into their very arms. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Tobirama broke it.

“Hashirama” he said, tone serious. “If I do this, no matter the outcome I need you to swear to me you will push for the Uchiha to stop the kidnappings. No one deserves to grow up in fear the way I did. No child deserves to be born knowing they never had a chance of being free”. Tobirama’s sad red eyes met Hashirama’s serious brown ones.

“I swear Tobirama” Hashirama answered, maintaining eye contact so his brother would be able to see how sincere he was. “I will do all I can to convince them that their traditions are wrong and cruel and should have been done away with long ago”. Tobirama nodded, satisfied, and left his brother to his thoughts. He had a mission to prepare for.

* * *

The chance to put Tobirama’s plan into motion came a handful of weeks later. Reports said that Madara had been called by the daimyo to the capital, and so to the capital Tobirama went. Luck seemed to be on his side as he managed to find Madara already in a bar and well on his way to being drunk. Taking a deep breath, he let it out and as he did so he also let out all his doubts about his own plan and his fears of what his future would hold. Instead he forced himself to focus on his objectives as he obtained a drink from the bartender and slid into the booth the Uchiha head had claimed for the night.

“Here all alone?” He filled his voice with promise. He felt oddly naked outside the compound without his usual mission clothes, without his eye coverings, but for the first time they would hinder rather than help.

“I prefer it that way” Madara growled, lifting his head to glare away whatever idiot had decided to disturb him, only for his breath to catch once he caught sight of the other. The man sitting across from him was beautiful. He was tall and lithe with well defined muscles and skin even paler than an Uchiha’s. His hair was silver and seemed to almost glow under the bar’s lights. But all those features paled when compared to his eyes. They were a deep crimson and seemed redder than any rubies Madara had ever seen.

“Amaterasu” he whispered, awed and reverent.

“Tobi, actually” the man, Tobi, corrected. Madara could scarcely believe the other was real, yet a flash of Sharingan proved he was. “You seemed like you could use some cheering up” Tobi added, shooting him a sly smile. Madara could scarcely believe his luck.

“I have had a rather long day” he admitted and gave the other an obvious once over. “And it would be very rude to refuse” he adds, teasingly. Tobi laughed easily.

“I would not wish to force my company on you that you have no desire for” the crimson eyed man countered. Madara felt his heart lurch briefly in panic at the thought of the Blessed leaving his sight.

“I cannot imagine a situation where you could ever be unwanted company” he blurted out, causing the other to laugh once again.

They fell into easy conversation, and the Uchiha, entranced by Tobi’s eyes and smile, didn’t notice how the albino’s cups kept ending up in front of him. Tobirama, for his part, could hardly believe how well this was going. Soon enough it became apparent that he had managed to get the Uchiha clan head well and truly smashed. Any other time Tobirama would have found it hilarious, currently he couldn’t properly appreciate it because he had to focus on the next part of his plan.

“Would you really like more of that?” He asked as the Uchiha reached for his cup, “I’m sure I could provide you with something…better”. His eyes were halfway closed and his tome sultry. Somehow, despite the persona he’d been playing all evening, that managed to make Madara visibly startle and faulter.

“I…you…we?” He stuttered. Tobirama forced himself to let out a husky chuckle instead of rolling his eyes as he usually would.

“That is the general idea, yes” he teased. To his confusion instead of being excited by the idea the Uchiha looked horrified. In fact, he was so shocked it even managed to sober him up, even if only slightly.

“No!” Madara yelled, only to scramble when this caused Tobi to flinch and start to draw away. “No, or, what I meant was I would never dishonour you like that! Amaterasu would strike me down if I dared! Not unless you married me, and allowed me to commit myself only to you!”

Tobirama opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He had not been expecting that. He’d been prepared to offer his body to the other, prepared to allow Madara to whisk him away to the Uchiha compound. Prepared to pleasure the Uchiha again, and again, and again until he had weaseled his way into Madara’s life enough that he could safely drop hints about marriage. He had expected it to be the work of months to please the Uchiha enough to even begin contemplating hints, and yet…here was that same Uchiha bringing it up now-after just meeting him!

“A-and if I did agree to that?” He dared to ask, heart hammering in his chest. Madara lit up.

“Then I would say we need a temple” the Uchiha clan head declared. Tobirama was beginning to wonder how the other was still alive, not that he was going to say anything when it was making _his_ life easier. He still made a mental note to deal with it after the marriage and treaty had gone through and he actually wanted the other alive.

Somehow, and Tobirama didn’t know whether to blame it on the alcohol or general Uchiha craziness, Madara managed to find an open temple that was willing to perform a quick marriage. Tobirama was willing to admit to being in a state of shock. He felt as if he was watching from outside his body as Madara wove a tale of how he’d stumbled upon a blessing given form who had agreed to marry him and return with him to his clan. Evidently, they found it a very romantic tale of true love instead of drunken drivel. It didn’t feel anymore real to him as everything was set up, or as the ceremony was performed. It was simply surreal. Then the ceremony was done and he was, officially, an Uchiha. Something he’d feared all his life, and yet now that it was a reality, he couldn’t summon any emotion. He signed the certificate after Madara and tucked it away himself for “safe keeping” as he told his husband. He then followed Madara back to his hotel room where the other proceeded to pull him down unto the bed, curl around him, and fall asleep. Tobirama, figuring he might as well, followed his husband’s example.

* * *

Madara woke the next morning with his arms curled around something warm and with a pounding headache. He groaned slightly. How much had he drunk last night that he’d actually brought someone home with him? And to have imagined it was one of the Blessed…True, every Uchiha dreamed and wished for the honour of espousing one of those blessed by their goddess, but very few ever got to. The Blessed were rare, and many chose to never wed at all, as was their right. There were even tales of two Blessed choosing each other instead of an Uchiha (any children of such a union were all but revered by the clan).

It had been a nice dream he supposed, but the stirring figure at his side told him he must now deal with his reality. He, for the first time that morning, turned to look at the figure by his side. The man was as lean and pale as he’d been in Madara’s dreams, then he opened his eyes and all of Madara’s thoughts crashed. It had not been a dream! The pale man’s (To-something?) eyes were a brilliant crimson.

“They’re real” Madara whispered scarcely able to believe it. “You’re real. It wasn’t just a dream!” A giddy sort of joy was beginning to bubble up inside him. He had actually found and been chosen by one of the Blessed! His husband (_His husband_!) snorted slightly at the reaction before sitting up himself. 

“Yes, I am very real. No, last night was not a dream. If I swear not to harm you will you allow me to heal the headache you undoubtedly have so we can talk about what happens now?” The Blessed asked, and Madara could do nothing but nod dumbly. He would agree to whatever his husband wanted, how could he do less? He was so entranced that he didn’t even flinch when glowing green hands reached out to grab his head. And then he was entranced for an entirely different reason as smooth, cool, chakra washed away the pounding in his temples that he’d been trying to ignore. He had to bite back a protest when those hands drew away, but the pain did not come rushing back as he had feared it would, plus the other man did have a point when he’d said they needed to talk.

“Thank you” he started with because he did actually have manners no matter what Izuna said. “I’m afraid my memory of last night is rather hazy. Just to be certain, we did actually get married?”

“Yes, we did” the other replies and, damn it, Madara still can’t remember his name.

“This is terrible of me, husband, but I can’t seem to recall your name” he forced himself to admit. He’s not surprised when this makes the pale beauty he married wrinkle his nose. Forgetting your own spouse’s name was the height of idiocy after all.

“That is, well, to be frank that is where this gets complicated. I told you last night that my name is Tobi. That was only a partial truth, my full name is Tobirama” his husband says. He looks sheepish but Madara does not see why, giving only a nickname to start with seems a wise precaution to him. ‘Tobirama’ he mouths, just to get a feel for it. Perhaps it is only wishful thinking, but the name feels _right_ on his tongue, as if it had been meant for him to say.

“Uchiha Tobirama” Madara says aloud, relishing in it. Uchiha Tobirama, honoured Blessed of Amaterasu and his husband. He all but puffs up in pride.

“I suppose it is now” his lovely spouse agrees, “though until last night it was Senju Tobirama”. Madara freezes. A quick glance tells him that Tobirama is tense and ready to block an attack or flee. The other is not here to kill him, that much is obvious since he is still alive, and anyway Madara would never raise a hand to the Blessed. He forces himself to relax. This was clearly a trap, and yet by admitting to his name the other had trapped himself just as much.

“Senju?” He questions, forcing himself to keep his tone even.

“Yes” Tobirama agrees and then, with slow, carefully telegraphed movements, he pulled out a single sheet of paper and handed it over to Madara. He took it; a quick glance showed it to be the certificate of their marriage. He’s about to ask why Tobirama was showing him this when he spots it. Carefully signed beside his own rather messy signature is the name Senju Tobirama. He gapes. The other had used his true name! Before the gods and the priests, he had vowed himself to Madara. Had he used a false name this paper would mean nothing, but he had not. He had used his true name so the gods would know exactly who he was when he made his oath. Their marriage is official and binding in all ways, Tobirama had most definitely trapped himself just as much as he’d trapped Madara.

“Why?” He asks the red-eyed man. He’s not sure exactly what he’s asking, likely a myriad of things. Whey have the Uchiha never heard of you? Why did you approach me? Why did you not kill me when you had the chance? Why did you marry me? Why did you use your true name when you did? Why here? Why now? Why me? Somehow, Tobirama seemed to understand all that he is actually asking.

“I was born with red eyes. The moment my father saw them my fate was sealed. He could not bring himself to kill me, but he also knew that no one outside the clan could know lest you and yours steal me away. So, I was not allowed out to battle like my brothers. No one would speak of me, not truly. Even during your meetings at the river Hashirama held back most information on me” Tobirama starts.

“The sickly brother!” Madara interrupts in realization.

“In a way” Tobirama admits, a secret smile playing on his face. “After Hashirama told you about his _three_ brothers the clan realized we would need some sort of explanation for why no one had seen me or heard of me. The rumours of me being a sickly child, too frail for much, were my idea and they worked well. What do other clans care about a child too useless to ever be a threat? So, the clans went back to not caring once the mystery was solved”. Madara was entranced despite himself. It was a clever plan, a play no one had ever seen through!

“Of course, my health was perfectly fine and I exceled in my training. I begged my father to allow me to fight, but he was haunted by images of me as the prisoner of our clan’s most ancient enemies. Hashirama, after he took over, agreed and neither would ever allow me into the field. But, Hashirama has always wanted peace, wanted it more than almost anything.” Madara is starting to see where this was going, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. “He tried to broker with you, but you turned him down every time, so I offered to try and convince you from the inside. Originally, I was going to allow you to take me back to your compound, not knowing I was a Senju, and to try to seduce you. Once you married me, I would have told you the truth. However, you rather surprised me by jumping ahead last night” Tobirama chuckled. “It fit in fine with my plans though, so I went along with it. And, as I always intended, I am telling you the truth after we were bound. So, I beg of you, my husband, to consider peace with the family of my birth. I am here, and am yours, as proof of their goodwill. I willingly and knowingly bound myself to you before the gods and I will honour the promises I made then. I will be faithful to you and will serve you as a loyal husband should for as long as we both live”. By the time he’d finished, Tobirama had lowered himself so he was formally bowing before Madara.

“Please sit up” Madara asked. Tobirama obeyed and allowed his husband to look him in the eyes. Madara saw nothing but sincerity there. He could tell that all the other had said was true. Madara was stunned. It seemed as though the gods were handing him everything he had ever wanted on a silver platter. He had a gorgeous husband blessed by his patron goddess, and not only that but his husband came with the chance to actually have the peace he had always wanted with his best friend. The Senju had given them a son of their main family, making the Senju now family in turn. The elders would be honour bound to at least agree to allow them to meet for talks now. And, with this gesture, no one would be able to argue that the Senju were not showing the Uchiha their goodwill and respect. The giddy happiness he’d felt upon realizing that last night had not been a dream was returning even stronger than before. He pulled his confused, but willing husband to his feet and could no longer resist kidding his plush lips.

“You are a wonder” he whispered against them moments later. “Yes, there will be peace between the Uchiha and the Senju. This war has gone on for far too long and has hurt too many already. And you will be my husband, and I will honour you and my vows as well. I will be faithful to you alone and you will be my equal in all things”. A tentative smile started working its way onto Tobirama’s face, but he has one last concern (for now).

“And I will be allowed to see them? My family?” He asked, barely daring to breath.

“Yes, of course! Whenever you like” Madara assured him, puffing up in pride at the brilliant smile that bloomed on his husband’s face.

Tobirama almost laughed at the giddy relief he felt. He was an Uchiha now yes, but his husband had promised to treat him fairly and to allow him to see his family. There would soon be peace and he would no longer have to fear and dread the day he was discovered or one of his brothers did not return. Needing to express his emotions somehow, he pulled his husband into another kiss, full of thankfulness. Madara was quite happy to kiss him back. Later they would go make the world better, but for now both were happy to spend some time getting to know the man they’d married.


	2. Uchiha Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, enough of you asked about it I decided to write it. It did not go according to plan at all! It was supposed to be funny and fluffy with ridiculous Uchiha and then I started writing and we got well....this. Hope you all enjoy anyways. Also, the twigs used later on in the chapter are from Mokuton plants. The Uchiha gather them after battles from things Hashirama has grown to use for some religious rituals.

Tobirama had been rather nervous about returning to his new clan compound with his husband. Madara had taken his drunken marriage and Tobirama’s subsequent reveal of his true identity and motivations amazingly well, but he’d had little hope the rest of the Uchiha would be as open-minded. He’d been fully prepared to deal with anger, suspicion, and even hate being tossed his way. The reality he was currently encountering was vastly different from his expectations. Really, Tobirama reflected, he should probably just stop expecting things when it came to the Uchiha.

He’d entered the compound at Madara’s side with the clan head’s arm wrapped around his waist. He held himself loosely and kept his head up high, as though he had every right to be there. No matter how the Uchiha reacted he refused to act ashamed. He had done nothing wrong (okay, agreeing to marry a drunk man after plying him with drinks was maybe a bit wrong, but Madara had been fine with it once he sobered up so the rest of the Uchiha could deal). He’d been braced for cutting words, demanding questions about who he was, hell, he’d half-expected at least one person to try to physically pull him away from their clan head. There was none of that.

There was shock and confusion from the Uchiha within view of the gate, certainly, but there was also awe, admiration, and even a faint amount of jealousy directed towards Madara. Said clan head was practically radiating smugness as he clutched the albino to himself even more tightly, sending a firm message of ‘mine’ to his gaping clansmen.

Tobirama was confused by the seemingly defensive gesture. No one had made any hostile moves or suggestions. Hell, no one had even said anything insulting or indicative of concern. The Uchiha in no way seemed about to attack them, but maybe Madara knew something he didn’t? Either way, he did feel safer closer to the one Uchiha he trusted not to harm him in any way, so he allowed the gesture without complaint.

“Hey, Aniki, I heard you were about to get home! How was the tri-WHAT THE HELL!” An Uchiha who must be Izuna shrieked upon catching sight of Tobirama, or more specifically the arm around Tobirama’s waist. He flailed for a moment before managing to gather himself. “Who’s this aniki and where did you find such a lovely creature?” He demanded. Tobirama blinked, slightly taken aback. He’d been expecting demands to get away from Izuna’s brother not…flirting. Also, lovely? He wasn’t, he knew very well that his colouring was strange and off-putting

“Hello to you too Otouto” Madara replied dryly, before smirking, full of pride. “This is Tobirama, my husband” he said tugging the albino even more firmly into his side. The Uchiha, who had almost recovered from their surprise, were back to gaping. Tobirama wanted to join them. He had expected Madara to break the news slowly, perhaps even hide it entirely for a time, not just announce it casually in public. He couldn’t help blushing at all the renewed stares he was getting.

“WHAT! ANIKI NO FAIR!” Izuna quacked, “you just snatched him up?!?! Without letting the rest of the clan have a chance to court him?” Izuna was panting by the end of his rant while Tobirama wasn’t doing much of anything, frozen with shock and disbelief as he was. That was the Uchiha’s issue with this? Not that his elder brother and clan head had married and brought home an unknown person after a short-term mission, not that he could be a soy, not that he might be there to hurt them, not even that he might be from an enemy clan (which he was even), no, he had an issue with the fact the rest of the clan hadn’t had a chance to marry him themselves. Tobirama had always known the Uchiha were rather irrational (see kidnapping people with red eyes), but now he was fairly convinced that they were all just insane.

“Too bad, so sad brat! I’m the clan head which means I get first priority and he said yes when I asked. We went to the temple that night, before you start getting any ideas, so out marriage is signed, sealed, and witnessed by the Gods” Madara taunted his brother. Izuna grumbled a bit before finally giving in.

“Still unfair, but fine, whatever. Congratulations on your marriage and all that. May it be long and blessed, yada yada” he said. He sounded flippant, but Madara could see the sincerity in his brother’s eyes. He was just opening his mouth to thank Izuna when Tobirama finally managed to shake off his shock.

“What the hell?” Came out of his mouth without him really meaning to. The surrounding Uchiha blinked and looked at him in questioningly.

“Tobi?” Madara asked his husband, concerned.

“None of you have any issues with this? At all?” He glanced around, the Uchiha all looked confused. “your clan head came back and declared he’d married some random person none of you have ever met and you’re all just okay with it???” His disbelief was clearly audible. The Uchiha had to admit their clan head’s new spouse had a point (pretty, blessed, and smart…Madara-sama was so lucky!), but he was missing a rather vital point.

“Of course, you’re one of Amaterasu’s blessed! She works her will through you. If you were to do anything to Madara then he deserved it for angering her” Izuna explained blithely. Tobirama opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally deciding not to bother with that, for now. It was working in his favour, and he would have the rest of his life to try and pound some sense into his new clan.

“Oh…” was all he said for the moment, truly surprised. “I knew the Uchiha collected those with red eyes for religious reasons, but I had no idea you held them, us, in such high regard” he confessed, careful not to use the word kidnap. The Uchiha as a whole seemed rater taken aback by that. It was Madara who finally spoke up, asking the question the whole clan was wondering about.

“If you didn’t think we took them to treasure them why did you think we went to all the trouble, and what did you think happened to them here” the clan head wondered. Tobirama pinked a bit.

“Other than religious reasons, no clue. As far as anyone outside the Uchiha are concerned they basically vanish off the face of the earth once they pass the compound door” the albino shrugged helplessly. Having some tact, no matter what his brothers said, he avoided mentioning the theories other clans had about how the red-eyed were treated. Kept as concubines was one of the nicer suggestions he’d heard after all. He was pleased to see that quite a few of the Uchiha, including Madara and Izuna, were looking a bit sheepish. A few seemed to be able to tell from his face some of the things he was not saying.

“It might help if the, what do you refer to us as, blessed? It might help if the blessed were permitted to visit or at least write their families and friends” he mentioned. He carefully modulated his tone so that he didn’t sound accusatory, just hesitant and helpful. He even lowered his eyes and leaned towards Madara in order to sell the act. Thankfully, the clan looked thoughtful instead of angry that he’s suggested something contrary to their traditions.

At that point there was a commotion at the end of the street. Tobirama turned to see six men and women hurrying towards them. Based on their ages and attire he assumed they were the Uchiha elders. The groan the Uchiha brothers gave upon seeing them all but confirmed that theory. Hashirama and Kawarama acted similarly when confronted by the Senju elders (he and Itama were bothered by them far less often since they were not next in line or clan head). Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself mentally for the unpleasantness ahead. Madara, probably feeling similarly, lets go of his waist only to grab his hand. Tobirama’s not sure who the gesture is for, but appreciates it none the less.

“Madara-sama!” The first elder cries, finally reaching them, “what have you done?!?” Madara stiffens.

“I have gotten wed” Madara replies honestly, daring them to find fault in him for it. Sadly, for them and their continued health, it seems they do.

“You have wed without consulting the counsel first? And to a male, who cannot provide you with heirs to lead the clan upon their passing!” The same elder exclaims, looking at Tobirama like he is less than the dirt beneath his feet. Madara’s chakra churns angrily while Izuna and the other Uchiha around are all but gaping in disbelief that the elder would dare say something like that. Even a couple of the other elders seem taken aback.

“Excuse me?” Madara bites out stiffly, but the elder doesn’t seem to notice the warning signs (or the way those nearby are trying to subtly inch away from him).

“You are the clan head; you have responsibilities to the clan. That you would ignore those for some pretty face is inconceivable! Your father must be rolling over in his grave! Stop this foolishness Madara-sama, set the whore aside and take a bride who can contribute something to the clan!” Izuna facepalms at the sheet stupidity of what this supposed “wise advisor” was saying and decides to intervene, if only to spare his aniki’s blood pressure.

“They wed in front of the Gods as is proper, which I’m sure you already knew, so my brother can hardly just ignore him and declare someone else his spouse. Multiple marriages are not permitted by the Gods. But since this is another thing you must already know; you must mean that my brother should ger rid of his new bride entirely.” It was a trap, that much was clear even if Tobirama didn’t know what Izuna was trying to do. However, if seems the elder is too blinded by rage and his own importance to see the danger.

“yes, exactly! He and his taint must be removed entirely from the clan and especially from Madara-sama himself!” The elder seemed ecstatic that Izuna was listening to him, however the Uchiha heir looked like the cat that got the canary.

“So, you would have the clan anger Amaterasu-sama by killing one of her chosen vessels and denying him the rights and place due to him by birth, an action that would, of course, call the Goddess’ wrath down upon us?” Izuna kept his enquiry toneless. The elder, who had been beaming at Izuna, suddenly froze as what Izuna had said seemed to sink in. The other elders had gone pale at the beginning of their heir’s question and were sneaking glances at Tobirama’s face. He glared at them defiantly. Clearly, whoever had alerted them to the situation had neglected to mention a few details, not that that was going to help them if Madara’s expression was anything to go by.

“Amaterasu-sama? Why would she care about-“ the elder cut himself off as he truly looked at Tobirama for the first time and blanched. It was clear he’d finally realized how badly he’d fucked up.

“please, Madara-sama, I didn’t know” the elder tried to defend himself, but Tobirama would tell that even he knew it was in vain.

“Silence!” Madara bellowed, allowing all the anger that had been in his chakra to show on his face. “You have disrespected my chosen bride, questioned my leadership and my devotion to this clan. You have also insulted and threated the life of a being kissed by Amaterasu-sama herself. You have committed blasphemy and treason and the penalty for those is death. Is there any here who find this sentence unfair?” He paused to look around at all those gathered nearby. They were all silent and he saw many shaking their heads at the question. “Good, Izuna” Madara nodded to his brother who quickly and cleanly beheaded the man. Tobirama shook slightly.

“You didn’t have to do that. He was simply worried about you marrying someone unknown and the future of the clan” Tobirama murmured to his husband. Madara was unrepentant, but surprisingly, it was another elder who answered, this one garbed as a miko.

“Madara-sama did exactly what he should have. To insult one of her blessed is to insult Amaterasu-sama herself. Had he allowed the one to do so to live her anger at the insult may have spread to the whole clan. Madara-sama was fulfilling the Uchiha’s duty to protect those she has blessed and the clan head’s duty to protect his clan” she stated calmly. Those around her nodded.

“Uchiha are all crazy” managed to escape from Tobirama’s mouth as he took in the scene. He winced as soon as it registered that he’d spoken aloud and was about to apologize for his words when the miko began to chuckle.

“perhaps so” she agreed, “but a life without any crazy would be rather boring, don’t you think?” Tobirama snorted and couldn’t help but smile back at her.

“Perhaps so” he admitted. Besides, it wasn’t like the Senju were totally sane either (they had produced Hashirama after all).

“So, does anyone else wish to protest the gift Amaterasu-sama has seen fit to bestow upon Madara-sama?” The miko asked. The clan was silent. “So be it, on behalf of the Gods I welcome Tobirama-sama to the Uchiha clan as the spouse and partner of Madara-sama, may their union and leadership be long and fruitful!” Tobirama was surprised how loudly the Uchiha cheered at her declaration, and at how genuine their happiness and welcome seemed. He was also surprised how touched by this he was.

“Thank you” he said quietly but sincerely, blushing fiercely. Madara pulled him back into his side, wrapping his arm securely around his husband once again. He’d hoped to have more time to talk with those members of the clan he trusted most and figure out how to present things to the clan as a whole, but he was also unlikely to get a better opening than this.

“Since everyone is here, I have something else to announce” Madara started, getting the attention of the clan. “When Amaterasu-sama blessed me with Tobirama she also graced me with a revelation. She wishes for our war with the Senju to end, for us to make peace with them. I have been hesitant to accept Hashirama’s offers, but with Amaterasu-sama’s approval I will proceed with an alliance”. There was a moment of deep, dead, silence as the clan processed his declaration, red and black eyes widening in surprise. No one seemed to know how to react.

“Uh” one of the other elders finally spoke up hesitantly, “I mean no disrespect Madara-sama, but are you quite sure you properly understood Amaterasu-sama’s message? That she did not bless you with Tobirama-sama as a sign of our approaching victory?” She asked.

“No, she made her wishes very clear” Madara responded. Most of the clan still seemed unsure about how to react, whispering to each other and eyeing the corpse still on the ground. They were all tired of war, but could they truly make peace with the clan that had killed so many of their kin?

“Madara-sama” the miko finally spoke up once again, “would you allow me to read the portents to verify Amaterasu-sama’s will?” She inquired. Madara inclined his head to her in acceptance.

The miko led them towards a temple near the middle of the compound. Outside, a few feet away from the entrance, was a circle of stones filled with ashes. Quickly and efficiently, with the air of someone who had done this many times before, she took some firewood from another miko and built a small pyre in the pit. Absently, Tobirama noticed that most of the clan had followed them here. He wasn’t sure how to feel about this, except to hope that it would work out in his and Madara’s favour.

Once the pyre had been built the elder intoned a prayer to Amaterasu for guidance and then lit it on fire using the traditional Uchiha fireball, though a very small one. The elder waited a few moments, ensuring that the flames had caught to her satisfaction before she nodded. This must have been a signal of some sort for the other miko from earlier came forward once again and handed the older miko a small bundle. As she lifted it high and allowed the contents to fall into the flame Tobirama saw that it was a mixture of herbs and small twigs.

When the herbs and twigs hit the flame, they caused it to flare in size and shoot off several sparks. Thick smoke drifted mostly upwards except for a small tendril that seemed to almost curl around Tobirama and Madara. The elder was nodding thoughtfully as the fire burnt quickly down to embers. When there were only ashes left, Tobirama was shocked to see that one of the small twigs had remained untouched and was now sticking straight up out of the ground in the center of the circle.

“It seems Madara-sama was correct about the Goddess’ will” the miko mused. “Amaterasu-sama calls for us to make peace with the Senju” she announces grandly. The Uchiha once again erupt into noise as Madara puffs up smugly and Tobirama looks on in bewilderment.

**Author's Note:**

> Later they will be having a few more fun conversations where Tobirama will have to confess that he is the white ghost, and also what his experience growing up with red eyes was like. They finally reach a compromise where the Uchiha will not kidnap anyone with red eyes so long as births are reported to them and they are able to have a chance to court the individual once they are of age. 
> 
> Feel free to check out My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emilx311)


End file.
